Your Faking It
by xemluvszanessax
Summary: Miley's has been dating Nate for a year. Miley's at school and Ashley grabs her phone just as Miley's texting him back with something that could blow their hidden relationship. What's going to happen? What will Ashley do? ONE SHOT Niley


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

This one shot is dedicated to **MileyDemiSelenaFan** because she always reviews my story or one shots first and she leaves the sweetest reviews. Thank you so much!

Also thank you to everyone else who reviews!

xx

Nate and Miley had been dating for a year. They met at a concert for Taylor Swift and hit it off straight away. Once Miley became comfortable with Nate, she told him her secret. At first he was shocked but he soon came to realise that she wanted a normal life. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

They had yet to go public about their relationship, Nate was worried that Miley would get pounded with paparazzi because they would love to get shot's of one of Connect 3's girl friend's. Miley understood that, she didn't really want to be followed by strange men with cameras anyway. It was more of a chance to find out her secret.

Nate and Miley were a very close couple even though most of the time Nate was around the world performing. He made an effort every night to call her after a show even though he was exhausted. That's what Miley loved about him. He always made time for her.

Miley sighed as she walked through the crowded hallways of Malibu high school. It was a Friday morning. One more day until she could sleep in to at least eleven before her Dad dragged her out of bed to an interview.

Miley wasn't very popular at school, she only had two friends Lily and Oliver she could always count on them. But today neither of them were coming to school. Lily was ill last night and was sick everywhere so her Mom wouldn't let her come to school and Oliver; well he was bunking off school to get an early start to his weekend. So she had no one today.

She sighed again and went to her locker to collect her books. She pulled out the one's she needed for the first two lessons and closed it. She turned around and felt her cell phone vibrate in the trouser pocket. She pulled it out and smiled when she saw who it was from.

_**Hey Smiley. I hope u have a gd day at skool. I miss you. Love Nate xx**_

She smiled widely and began to type back. She was about to press send when someone grabbed her cell phone off her. Ashley smirked as Miley tried to get it off her.

"What's this then Miley, texting someone. Is it you boyfriend." Ashley teased loudly causing everyone in the hall way to turn and face them.

"Give it back!" Miley said trying to pry it out of Amber's hands. She couldn't read what she had put.

"Let's have a look shall we" Ashley said stepping backwards and reading the screen. Miley stopped trying once she realised there was nothing she could do. Ashley's face fell into a frown then she started laughing.

Miley wrapped her arms around herself; she knew what was coming next.

"Hey everyone. Miley's texting her boyfriend. Nate! I can't believe you Miley, pretending to have a girlfriend to a famous rock star. That is low; no one would date you so you made it up. There is no way in the world Nate Grey would be interested in you!" Ashley said laughing.

The whole student body was laughing and pointing at her. Miley bit her lip. "Please can I have my phone back" Miley asked in a small voice.

"Let me think about that. No! Let's see what she put. Hey Nate, I'll try; I miss you so much I can't wait for you to come back from tour. I love you loads, Smiley." Ashley said laughing. She flipped Miley's phone closed.

"Miley you are seriously pathetic. Nate would never look at you or even date you. You are so ugly guys have to wear sun glasses to shield them from you ugliness. No guys ever wanted you especially Nate Grey." Ashley tormented shoving Miley her cell phone back.

Tears welled up in Miley's eyes. She was determined not to let Ashley see her cry. In that case she had to get to the bathroom very quickly. She grabbed her bag off the floor and ran towards the closest girl's bathroom and locked the door to one of the cubicles.

She started crying as soon as she sat on the floor, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve roughly. She held on tightly to her cell phone and sobbed quietly. Ashley's words rung through her head as she cried more.

Suddenly her cell phone blew up with his ring tone. She looked at the picture on the front and answered it.

Nate spoke quickly before Miley could say anything. "Miles, I didn't get a reply to my message and you always reply, so I thought something happened to you." Nate stopped when he realised she was crying. "Miley?! What's wrong?"

She cried into the phone and whispered "They saw my phone"

"Who saw your phone? What's going on? Are you okay?" Nate said quickly reeling off questions.

Miley smiled at him being worried about her. She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve again then spoke up. "Ashley saw the text I was going to send back to you and read it to the whole student body. She thinks I'm making you up."

Nate sighed "Oh Miles, I'm sorry. You know were together and that's all that matters right?"

"Yeah" Miley sniffed again.

"I love you Miles, you know if I could be with you then I would" Nate said quietly feeling bad.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too. I have to go, my lessons starting in a minute and I need to get out of this bathroom." Miley said standing up off the floor and wiping her eyes one more time.

"Okay, sweetheart. Try not to listen to the jealous people. Just remember that I will be thinking of you all day." Nate said sweetly instantly making Miley feel better. She was about to reply when she heard a car door slam in the background.

"Nate I thought it is midnight where you are. Why are you outside?" Miley asked picking up her school bag and putting it on her shoulder and opening the door of the cubical.

"Urm" Nate stuttered. "We are transferring to the hotel, were at the next stop." Nate said fake yawning. However Miley didn't sense his fake yawn.

"Oh okay. I'll talk to you soon." She said looking into the mirror and frowning at her reflection.

"I love you Miles. Bye" Nate said hanging up. Miley pushed her phone back into her pocket and wiped around her eyes where her mascara had run. The bell rang signalling first lesson. She sighed the third time that day and went to her first lesson.

The day went really slowly. Everyone was laughing and making fun of her every second. She desperately wanted to shout at everyone and tell them that she was dating Nate Grey and he loves her. But that was out of the question. She would expose herself to the paparazzi and it's not like anyone would believe her anyway,

It was the last lesson of the day and Miley was sitting in the centre of the class room in her seat. She could hear people from all around her laughing and saying 'I love you Natey' repeatedly.

Half way through the lesson there was a knock on the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door. Ashley who was also in the class put down her lip gloss stick and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Come in!" The teacher said from his desk. Suddenly the door opened causing everyone to gasp. Nate Grey from Connect 3 was in their class room. All of the girls suddenly started fussing with their hair. Miley smiled as she saw his gorgeous brown curls framing his face bounce as he walked into the room.

"How can I help you son?" The teacher asked not realising who he was.

"Oh my gosh, Sir don't you know who he is? It's Nate from Connect 3!" A random girl squealed from her seat flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Oh, that really famous band. My niece loves you." The teacher said towards Nate. Nate smiled gratefully. "How can I help you o'famous one?"

"I'm actually here to take my girlfriend out of class, I have asked permission of the principle and he said yes." Nate explained smiling as most of the girls gasped and looked around the room.

"Oh of course, who's your girlfriend then?" The teacher asked curiously as to why this had not spread around the school.

"Miley Stewart." Nate said simply smiling towards her. All the girls in the class gasped. Ashley stood up. "No way! How on God's green earth could you be dating Stinky Stewart. Did she pay you or something? Because there is no way you would date someone as ugly as her"

Nate raised his eyebrows. "You must have mistaken me then. I love Miley and I think she is the most exceptionally beautiful girl I have ever met." He walked over to where Miley was sitting and held out his hand for her to take. She took it gladly and smiled. She stood up and put her bag on her shoulder. Nate pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Ashley frowned.

Miley smiled as he led her out of the classroom. "Thank you Nate"

He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand "It's alright, I was going to surprise you when you got home but you sounded really upset on the phone and I wanted to come see you. And give Ashley a bit of my mind" Nate said as they reached the front doors of the school.

Miley smiled. "You do realise that our relationship is going to be all over the news tomorrow"

Nate smiled again as they stepped out of the school and began walking towards the limo that was parked out front. "I don't care. As long as I'm with you I'm happy. I can't guarantee that the paparazzi will leave you alone but I can hire someone to look out for you if you like. Or you could just use your body guard."

Miley laughed "More of a reason for Roxy to follow me. But I'll take it if it means being with you in public and not hiding it."

Nate smiled and stopped walking. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chest. He looked up at the school and was everyone watching out of the windows. Amber's face was growling and red in fury. Nate smiled and lifted Miley's head up and kissed her. Miley smiled into the kiss and laughed when she realized everyone was watching.

She looked into his eyes and whispered. "I love you Nate"

"I love you too Miles." He said closing the gap between them once again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

How crappy was that huh? Sorry about that, I had this in my head for a long time so I had to write it. I hope it's not too bad.

Please review, the next chapter of 'A dying love?' will be out as soon as I have written it.

xx


End file.
